


New Year, New Witch

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Solstice, Yuletide, steve rogers is a witch, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anonymous asked:For the Christmas ask thing, I actually have one for New Years if you don’t mind? Since I’m an agnostic witch (or at least tying to be) I don’t put much stock in Christmas, but New Years has always held a sort of new energy for me, so could you do like a New Years Drabble over that one story about how Steve is witch reborn (I can’t think of the name, I’m sorry) pls and thank you I love your writingthefanficfaerie  asked:I was trying to think of something for Nessa and Steve for your Christmas prompts but all I could think was winter solstice so I might keep thinking.





	New Year, New Witch

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Once A Witch.

* * *

Steve stood to the side with Thor and Loki and Heimdall watching as his Nessa invoked the Goddess and lit the Yule fire. It was the winter solstice and while neither he nor Nessa had ever worshiped the gods of Asgard, they did celebrate similar traditions.

A fire lit at dusk would be watched and tended until dawn, while all enjoyed food and drink. His little witch was working her magic beautifully while Steve watched from without the circle. She called upon the Goddess to see them safely through the longest night.

While the entire team gathered to bear witness, it was the three gods to whom Steve had gravitated. They above the others understood best the significance of Y/N’s rites, and they along with Wanda and Dr. Strange could appreciate the beauty and strength of her magic.

Then she turned and looked at him, her smile soft and full of love and held out her hands. Dressed in a pure white robe edged in silver and patterned with stars, a solstice gift Steve had created, she looked like what she was. A powerful, sacred, Goddess blessed witch.

He walked toward her barefoot, wearing ancient garb in dark navy, a tunic and pants wrapped from ankle to knee. Around his neck swung her pendant, the tree of life, a toy and distraction for the tiny bundle in his arms.

Their daughter had come squalling into the world six weeks ago in the midst of the worst blizzard New York has seen in a hundred years. She’d announced her birth with winds and snows and her arrival was met with a crack of lightning that could rival Thor’s, but when she’d opened her silver-grey eyes and looked into Steve’s the storm had lost is fervour, the winds receded, and the snow slowed to a stop.

Born right here in Eden in a circle of protection built by Wanda and the women of Nessa’s coven, his daughter had slipped into his hands and been born while Nessa had laughed and cried her joy.

Of course, all were curious to know her name, but Steve and Nessa weren’t about to break tradition when it was clear their child would be a most powerful witch and force for good. She would be consecrated to their Goddess first and then her name would be known. They could have easily chosen any night to do so, but his love wanted it done on the solstice. Six weeks was a long time for a child to be nameless but they managed, keeping mostly to themselves and out of the public eye.

Steve took Nessa’s hand but waited until she smiled. “Aneirin, be welcome in my circle.”

He stepped through loving the way her magic felt warm and welcoming on his skin. “Nessa.”

She held out her arms for their child, and Steve released the babe back to her mother. Then he removed the pendant from around his neck and returned it to hers.

“Nine hundred years I’ve waited for you,” she whispered to the babe who smiled and cooed, kicking at the blankets she was wrapped in.

Steve moved behind Y/N, closing his arms around his love and opening himself for her to draw through. “When your ready, love.”

Y/N smiled and lifted her face to the ceiling of stars. “Goddess of the forest and wild places, see me. Goddess of rivers and mountains, hear me. Goddess of light and love, know my face. To you we, your blessed children, consecrate our daughter so she may be unto you a force for good. Grant her your grace, goodness, and blessings so she may grow as strong and righteous as her father.”

Steve chuckled. “Grant her your power and protection so she may be sweet, kind, and generous as her mother.”

She shot him a look but didn’t contradict him. “Goddess who guides our lives and steadies our hands, watch over this precious, loved, and longed for child so she may be a witch like no other. We name her Avalon Morrigan Rogers, daughter of Nessa and Aneirin, Y/N and Steven, a child of nature, a witch beneath this solstice moon. May her power and her honour be as deep and lasting as this longest night.”

“As we will, so mote it be,” Steve spoke with Nessa, his hand cupping the head of his tiny daughter.

The candles flared high causing Steve’s instincts to go on alert as he dragged Nessa around behind him, but when the figure in flowing gossamer robes appeared, he swiftly lowered to his knee. “ _Mo bandia!”_

 _“_ _Mo chosantóir,”_ she smiled. “Rise.” 

He stood without fear. “My daughter.”

Nessa walked out from behind him with Avalon. “ _Mo bandia.”_

“ _M o chailleach.” _  She held out her hands and accepted Avalon with the ease of one who’d held many children. “It has been some years since a child was blessed in the old way. I knew it would be you Nessa and Aneirin. How far you’ve come. How happy I am to see you reunited. How pleased I am with this child.” She lifted Avalon and kissed his daughter’s brow. “Go, child. Go out into this world and save it from itself. Be the beacon of hope you are meant to become. Blessed be.” The Goddess handed Avalon back and touched Nessa’s cheek. “May joy once more fill your heart.”

Y/N smiled. “It does. Every day.”

She nodded and reached for Steve’s hand. “You have reached beyond what I envisioned for you, and your daughter is the result of that. Blessed be, Steven Rogers. Blessed be, Captain.”

“Thank you, Danu.”

The Goddess smiled a final time and vanished, their circle of protection going with her for the ritual was complete. Still, the yule log burned brightly.

“Who the hell was that!” Bucky barked.

Steve smiled at Nessa when she giggled. “The Great Mother Goddess. Danu of the flowing waters, Queen of the fertile land. You didn’t just think all this magic came from nowhere, did you, Buck?” he teased.

Bucky tossed up his hands but strode forward, the first to join them in Eden’s heart. “So, Avalon, huh?”

“Avalon Morrigan Rogers, and your goddaughter.” Steve burst out laughing when Bucky gaped at him. “Close your mouth, Buck. You look like a fish.”

Nessa giggled as she placed Avalon in Bucky’s arms and shooed him off to let the others fawn over their daughter. Then she wrapped her arms around Steve and rested her head on his heart. “Happy New Year, Steve.”

He caressed her cheek, tilted her face up, and kissed her sweetly. “And blessed be, Y/N.”

-The End-

* * *

Mo bandia - my goddess

Mo chosantóir - my protector

mo chailleach _-_ my witch


End file.
